


Monopoly

by BravoCube



Category: Basara (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Motochika and Motonari play a friendly game of Monopoly...or rather Motonari looses a game. An old reupload of a gift!





	Monopoly

Mori’s eye twitched as he glared down down at the game board. 7 hours. 7 hours he had been playing Monopoly against the accursed delinquent and in a blink of an eye he had lost it all. He stared down at the game board teeth clenched. It took all his willpower to not hit the pirate upside the head with the box the stupid game came in and that smirk dear god that smirk. He hated seeing it on his stupid face.

Motochika leaned back in the armchair, hands behind his head in a cocky manner. He had a childish twinkle in his eye, the complete opposite of his seething rival. “I won. Pay up Mori.” Mori felt what little control he had slip away and he slammed his hands on the table, leaning over and getting nose to nose with his rival. “I. Want. A. Rematch. Now.” He hissed at Motochika through teeth clenched so tightly he could swear he could feel them crack.

Motochika scooted back his eye widening a bit. Mori was short compared to him and in a fight, Motochika could most likely easily best him in a fight, but Mori carried a strong presence with him. A presence that could split entire crowds and drive entire classrooms into silence with a single glance. It had worked well on Motochika.

Well, until now that is.

Quickly Motochika glared back and pushed Mori lightly back. “No way. It’s past midnight. I’m tired.” Motochika slumped into the chair his one visible eye closing. He bit back a grin looking forward to the others reaction. Mori rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses. He was feeling tired as well but would sooner die than admit that to the other. He refused to lose to him. Mori never lost! Especially not to the likes of a slow witted dolt like Motochika. Feeling determination rise up inside him he shook his head. “That’s ridiculous and you know it! Tomorrow's Saturday it’s not like we have any work to do. I want to go again. Now.”

Motochika opened his eye a bit just enough to see. He snorted, holding back a laugh at the other. Normally Motonari was so passive, but now he was almost like a child, refusing to give up and drop the subject. It was funny in all honestly..funny...and kind of cute. Motochika sighed heavily, purposely exaggerating his reaction. “You said you don’t even like this game. Come on let me sleep!” Mori kicked the chair in an annoyed fashion. “I loathe this game, but it is a game of skill and the day I lose a game like that to you is the day hell freezes over.”

Motochika grinned not even hiding his laugh this time. “I won fairly against you, no way I’m giving that up.” Mori let out a low growl. “Fine then,but this proves nothing!” Mori stuck his nose in the air letting out a huff and putting the game away in an angered fashion. Motochika looked at the other feeling a bit bad now. He honestly seemed a bit upset despite the fact that he was hiding it with his typical pretentious attitude. Was losing to him really that damaging to his pride? Come to think of it, he had never heard of Mori being a gracious loser.

Motochika sat up and sighed. “Come on don’t be upset! I’m just joking with you Mori!” He got up and moved closer. Mori looked over at him and quickly looked away. “I’m not upset.” He mumbled softly. He looked away and down at the floor. Motochika leaned forward trying to see his face. “You so are! Honestly why are you so upset about it? It’s just a game!” Mori glanced upwards and then to the side. “..,Idiot it was more then that.” He mumbled.

Motochika tilted his head. “Um..what do you mean?” Mori rolled his eyes and rubbed his arm. “Idiot..you're so oblivious.” He bit his lip and Motochika noticed something. Motonari Mori was actually blushing. It made his jaw hang open a bit in surprise. He had never seen Mori make that facial expression in his entire life. Mori glanced at the other briefly his face still slightly red. He walked away still rubbing his upper arm in a shy manner.

Motochika thought about it for a moment. Even though Mori had acted as if he didn’t care there was some eagerness to it. It was more internalized but now that he thought about it, there was something there for sure. He thought a little more thinking about his interactions with the other thus far. For a classmate that supposedly hated him, Mori spent an awful lot of time with him. Motochika realized it in that moment. All the signs were there. They were subtle but they had been staring him in the face since high school started. “H...Hey Mori...maybe I’m wrong but…” He laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. “If I didn’t know any better I would say that you liked me..hehehe..”

Mori looked back at him, moonlight from the window illuminating his appearance. He silently walked over and grabbed the others collar pulling him down a bit and kissing him forcefully. Motochika made a small gasp of surprise as it happened. He felt his cheeks heat up and his eyes closed a bit. He had kissed people before sure, but it never felt quite like this!

After a few moments, Mori pulled away. He adjusted his glasses and ran his fingers through his slightly messed up hair. “..I believe that answers the question wouldn’t you say?” With that he turned around going into another room. Motochika slumped back in the chair looking shocked. Soon he got a daydreamy look on his face. He giggled a bit. “W..wow..”

Mori sat against the table eyes wide a hand over his mouth. “W..why..why did I do that?” He murmured to no one in particular. His feelings answered the question but he couldn’t accept it.

At least..not yet.


End file.
